Star Wars: Dans l'Ombre de Laan
by AThousandOne
Summary: Boba le traque depuis des années. Et quand enfin il le coince sur Kamino, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Confronté à des questions sans réponses, à un destin qu'il ne veut pas embrasser, Boba Fett devra tout de même continuer son chemin. Dans l'ombre de Laan. (présence de moult OCs)


WARNING: présence d'OCs. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, sauvez vous tout de suite.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rideau, rappel :

La pluie martelait durement le sol métallique de la plateforme d'atterrissage de la station Kaminoienne, produisant le son insupportable de milliers de billes de zinc percutant le fond d'un seau d'acier, couvrant mal un cri de rage pure mêlé à de la souffrance.

A demi assit sur le sol trempé, la jambe brisée et tordue dans un angle improbable, l'épaule transpercée de façon à rendre insupportable tout mouvement, le blaster hors de portée de la main, le jet pack hors d'usage et à la merci d'un sabre laser, Boba Fett subissait une nouvelle et cuisante défaite.

-Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, Fett. Votre rage à mon égard vous aveugle. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il y ait une autre plateforme sous le trou, déclara d'une voix amusée un grand type masqué, drapé dans une cape brune à moitié déchirée, une lueur badine dansant dans son regard bleu acier.

Le chasseur de primes gronda de rage :

-Un jour, je te tuerais, Kard'Laan ! Je broierais tes os, un à un, avant de te décapiter et de te jeter aux Rancors, et tant pis pour ta maudite prime !

Un éclair illumina un instant le masque impassible de son Némésis, qui cilla un peu alors que la lumière agressait sa rétine :

-C'en est presque une déclaration d'amour, Fett.

-Va crever !

-Moi, non. Mais vous me courrez sur le haricot depuis trop longtemps et je vous avoue que je m'en suis lassé. Voici votre prime, et avec mes compliments, déclara le Jedi en levant son sabre.

Rassemblant ses forces, Boba se jeta sur le côté, parvenant à éviter le sabre et à récupérer son blaster, se mettant sur le dos en une fraction de seconde pour mettre en joue son ennemi, et ce en ignorant la douleur. Le Jedi dévia le premier tir, tranchant son arme en deux en un mouvement fluide dû à des années de pratique, et appuya la pointe de sa lame contre sa gorge. L'odeur de plastique fondu et de chair brulée monta, agressant les narines du Mandalorien, qui leva les yeux vers son futur bourreau. Un nouvel éclair illumina la scène, éclairant le visage sévère de Mace Windu et, brutalement, le chasseur de primes se retrouva allongé sur le dos, à la merci du tueur de son père, au beau milieu de l'arène de Géonosis. Le maitre Jedi, le regard froid, implacable, leva son sabre, avant de l'abattre sur son cou.

Boba Fett s'éveilla alors en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur froide, un cri coincé au fond de la gorge, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration affolée, puis se redressa brutalement, résistant tant bien que mal à la tentation infantile de se tâter le cou pour vérifier si sa tête s'y trouvait toujours.

Se passant les mains sur le visage, le chasseur de primes tâcha de se calmer et de reprendre le fil des événements. Il avait bel et bien roulé au sol pour récupérer son arme. Il avait tiré, c'était sûr, et avait touché Kard'Laan à l'épaule. L'autre avait lâché son sabre laser. Un harpon lui avait transpercé le crâne de part en part. Et il s'était pris le cadavre sur la tête. Attendez…un harpon ?!

Un harpon…quel genre de bantha utilisait un harpon ?! Et quel genre d'âme de chair à pâté en devenir avait pu imaginer lui piquer sa proie et s'en tirer facilement ?!

Mais d'abord…où pouvait-il se trouver ?

Vu les infimes vibrations de la structure, le métal peint en blanc des murs, l'éclairage outrancier de la pièce, le fait que sa jambe ait été soignée, que son épaule ne le fasse plus souffrir et le droïde médical primitif qui se trouvait à proximité, ainsi que le CTE-030807 qui était marqué à la verticale sur un des murs, il se trouvait dans un vieux croiseur de commerce de l'Empire, et, plus précisément, dans son infirmerie.

Le chasseur de primes balaya la pièce du regard, ce dernier s'arrêtant sur son matériel –et sur ses vêtements-, situé, par sadisme, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout en réfléchissant à cette immatriculation –qu'il était sûr et certain d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part-, Boba Fett réussit à attraper un chariot médical à roulettes et à se hisser dessus (vu l'état de sa jambe, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le Sith en posant le pied par terre), le faisant tout doucement glisser vers sa combinaison, son armure et surtout, son casque !

Une fois le tout enfilé après moultes contorsions qui auraient fait hurler de rire n'importe quel quidam qui serait entré dans cette pièce (quidam qu'il aurait éliminé dans la minute, bien entendu), le Mandalorien fit glisser son transport improvisé vers le rangement du matériel médical, dans lequel il trouva une attèle pour sa jambe et une béquille. Ce n'était pas Alderande, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

C'est à cet instant qu'entra dans la pièce une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux tirant sur le rouge sombre, vêtue de vêtements de cuirs bruns qui la moulaient agréablement sans jamais parvenir à la rendre vulgaire, un plateau repas dans les mains. Laquelle se figea en le voyant assis sur le chariot médical, son regard vert passant de lui au lit, visiblement pour évaluer comment il avait fait son compte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Cette voix…il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

 _Une silhouette penchée sur lui, ruisselante d'eau, et qui vérifiait son pouls, sursautant au moindre roulement de tonnerre._

 _« Tout va bien se passer. J'ai contacté un transport ! Vous ne me faites pas de blague, hein ? »_

 _Un éclair illumina un instant deux beaux yeux verts acide emplis d'une inquiétude incompréhensible. Et puis ce fut le noir._

Boba gronda sourdement, lâchant sa béquille, oubliant jambe cassée et matériel médical, envoyant voler le plateau repas ailleurs s'il y était, avant de saisir la rouquine par la gorge pour la plaquer au mur, serrant les doigts sur le cou gracile.

-Tu as cinq secondes, siffla le chasseur de primes, pour me dire ce que tu fabriquais sur Kamino et pourquoi tu m'as tué _**ma**_ proie.

Et, regardant la jeune femme suffoquer, il commença le décompte en continuant de serrer.

* * *

A suivre

Chapitre suivant: Shawn


End file.
